Artifice Ophion
The Artifice Ophion, or Ophion for short, is an enormous serpentine Artifice guarding the World Tree. As an Artifice, it was wielded by Mythra five hundred years prior to the events of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 during the Aegis War. Appearance Ophion has an appearance similar to that of a snake. It has a mechanical appearance with most of its body being a dark purple, and some being a dark yellow. It has a pointed head and a long tube-like body with multiple ring-like structures placed periodically around it. Ophion's head has six protrusions that are placed in a hexagonal manner around the center. Its head has a single light green light in the center. Ophion has another humanoid "body" on top of its head, similar to the body of smaller Artifices. The body is only visible from the torso up, and has a halo above its head. Ophion has a single eye that glows bright red. Its tail ends in a point and three pronged protrusions, which are placed in a triangular manner around the point. Story Torna ~ The Golden Country '' Mythra recognises how to use Ophion some time before the story commences, although refrains from doing so until the final confrontation with Malos, in order to combat his army of Gargoyles. Ophion is hidden in the cloud sea next to Torna and rears out to attack Malos' Siren, however Malos, having anticipated this, summons further Gargoyles which swarm Ophion and defeat it, causing it to sink below the cloud sea. At some point in the next 500 years Ophion is revived and set to guard the World Tree by Indol; its control unit is removed and repurposed to harness the Titan Genbu. ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2 After obtaining a Titan ship from Umon, Rex, Nia, and Tora depart for the World Tree. Upon reaching the Great Void, Pyra starts to feel uneasy and urgently warns Rex that they need to turn back. Ophion then emerges from the Cloud Sea and attacks the party. After Rex and company gain some distance and narrowly avoid Ophion's attack, Ophion retreats towards the World Tree and dives into the Cloud Sea once again. Rex and company are then swallowed by the Urayan Titan. Later Praetor Amalthus informs the party that Ophion is a being known as an Artifice, a servant of the Aegis. Mythra explains to the party that Ophion was felled during the Aegis War, sinking beneath the Cloud Sea. Amalthus explains that Ophion was brought back by Zeke's home country, the Kingdom of Tantal, giving Ophion one directive: to ensure that none approach the World Tree. Ophion carved the Great Void around the World Tree to prevent access. To rescind Ophion's orders, the party must obtain an artifact from Tantal known as the Omega Fetter. The party later obtains the Omega Fetter only to have it, and Pyra, taken from them by Torna. After using Pyra to restore his power at the Cliffs of Morytha, Malos presents the Omega Fetter and Ophion rises from the Great Void. Ophion attacks Malos and Jin, due to its capability of autonomous action. After blocking Ophion's attack, Malos uses his Aegis powers to reprogram Ophion, bringing it under his control. After Pyra rejoins the party and unlocks the power of the Master Blade, Rex and company fight with Jin and Malos. Malos then summons Ophion to attack the party. Ophion proceeds to charge an attack but is interrupted by Mythra's Artifice, Siren. Ophion fires a beam at Siren only to have it blocked. Ophion and Siren charge at each other when Siren dodges and counters by running a sword down Ophion's body. Ophion charges at Siren again and the two clash with their shields. Ophion pushes Siren back into a cliff and fires a beam directly into it, destroying the cliff that the party and Jin were standing on and causing them to plummet to the Land of Morytha below. Battle Once Chapter 10 of the story has been reached, Ophion can be fought as one of the Superbosses in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is a Unique Monster found at level 117 at the Gotrock Oracle Ruins on the Cliffs of Morytha. Once Ophion falls the first time, the party receives Ophion's Data Terminal, which opens the Sealed Bulkhead in the Control Room in the Lower Level of the World Tree. Resistances Enraged Arts Drops Etymology Ophion's name may refer to Ophion, a Titan from Greek mythology sometimes represented as an Anguiped or a serpent. Ophion is also the name of insects of the Ophioninae subfamily. Gallery Ophion1.png|Ophion's head ArtificeOphion2.jpg|Ophion in gameplay ArtificeOphion.jpg|Ophion attacks OphionDie.jpg|Ophion felled by Gargoyles Category:XC2 Artifices Category:XC2 Unique Monsters Category:XC2 Level 100+ Enemies Category:Cliffs of Morytha Enemies Category:XC2 Affinity Chart Enemies